Batteries Included
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Justin and Alex have a little fight over a certain heart shaped necklace. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel **

Batteries Included

Justin watched as Alex stared lovelornly into her plastic glowing heart necklace. This was one thing he was definitely getting tired of seeing. He hated that stupid necklace, hated that Alex treated it like it was a sign from God himself that she was meant to be with Mason forever. He just didn't see it. As far as he was concerned they were a horrible couple, then again maybe he was biased. He couldn't ignore the insistent little voice in his head that said that she should be with him and that they belonged together.

Watching her pine after that stupid mutt definitely rubbed him the wrong way for several reasons. The most important of all was that he didn't like to see her unhappy. He tried cheering her up, doing little goofy things that always had her laughing outright or just smiling while calling him a dork but those things only worked momentarily then she was back to gloomy.

The way he saw it that necklace was part of the problem. If she didn't have it to stare sadly into then that would at least cut her sad time in half. Walking down the stairs into the living room he made his way towards her spot on the sofa. As he walked past her he snatched the necklace from her hand and continued walking by her as she jumped up shouting at him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled getting up to follow him.

Justin abruptly stopped turning around to face her. "I'm taking this so you can stop having your little pity parties, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and realize Mason is not the love of your life. In fact, he isn't even nearly good enough for you." he said holding the necklace in front of her face for emphasis.

She obviously didn't get his point because she merely snatched it back and placed it around her neck. "Mason is not the love of my life, huh? Well what does this mean? Because I think it means he is." She said gesturing to the glowing heart.

Justin's brow wrinkled in anger as he spat back at her. "The only thing that means is that you are fully willing to take orders from a gaudy piece of plastic! How stupid is it to let a cheap piece of jewelry tell you who you should love!" he yelled at her the glowing heart starting to give him a headache.

Alex sneered at him getting in his face and poking his chest with her index finger. "You're just jealous! You're jealous I got Mason back but you didn't get Juliet! I'm sorry, but that's no reason to take your anger out on my relationship." she said heatedly.

Justin smirked at her. "Your relationship? What relationship? You broke up. And why? Because you decided to quit the wizard competition, which is so unlike you I still can't even fully comprehend it, but the only thing standing between you and Mason was quitting. So I guess what I'm asking is… If you love wolf boy ssooo much why not just get back in the competition?" he said mockingly

Alex stared at him with her mouth open ready to speak but saying nothing.

After listening to the silence for a few minutes, waiting for her to say anything, he started back up again. "You want to know why? It's because you don't really love him or if you do it's just not enough. You're perfectly willing to be with Mason when it is easy but once it gets hard you just give up because you know in your heart he's just not worth your effort. When he got turned into a wolf you could have tried to look for a way to turn him back but you didn't. When he was stuck in werewolf form you were too embarrassed to be seen with him instead of just being genuinely happy to have him back. And now this latest problem with the mortals can't date werewolves thing. You are completely unwilling to fight for him. Admit it! You don't really love him." Justin barraged her with argument after argument.

This only seemed to piss Alex off and she took the plastic heart in her hand and shoved it in his face. "I do love him and I would appreciate it if you would stop trivializing that love. This glowing heart is real and it really shows my love. I could say similar things to you about not loving Juliet. Just because you didn't go after her and try to find a cure for her aging does that mean you didn't love her enough?" she asked expecting him to soften at mention of his ex- vampire girlfriend's name. His eyes however remained hard and flinty.

Justin reached out grabbing the heart, wrapping his hand around it to block out the annoying glow of it. "Yes." he said softly looking into her eyes. "That's exactly what it means." He told her in a very calm unemotional voice.

Alex stood in shock at his answer. That had definitely not been what she was expecting to hear. She looked back into her brother's eyes checking for signs he was lying but found none. All she saw were his soft blue gray eyes staring deep into her making her feel warm and shivery at the same time. He tugged on her necklace forcing her to either step forward or risk breaking the chain. She chose the first option rather that the second stepping close enough that the fronts of their bodies barely touched.

"And I suppose you are right about me being jealous too." Justin confessed leaning in closer to her face. "Although, I'm not so much jealous that you got Mason as I'm jealous that Mason got you." he whispered his mouth only and inch away when he caught her off guard and swooped forward the remaining distance pressing his lips over hers.

For a moment she was too shocked to realize what was happening then when she did she immediately tried to shove him away. He answered that attempt by pulling her closer and wrapping his free arm around her body. She gave in. Her entire body reacted to his kiss. All five senses going into over drive. Her vision blurred, her skin tingled, and her hearing amplified the sounds of moans and murmurs. His scent hit her like the most potent aphrodisiac and the taste of him on her tongue had her wanting to eat him alive.

She felt the chain breaking from around her neck and heard it crashing against something but she didn't care. She was beyond caring. Then he pulled away from her. He didn't even say anything just walked out of the room leaving her dazed and confused.

Alex looked around the room not sure what she should do or think. Her eyes landed on the heart necklace broken on the floor and she walked over to collect the pieces. The back had cracked off exposing a black cylinder with silver writing on it.

It read. "Wiz-last! The only battery you'll ever have to buy!" Alex picked it up staring at it blankly. She should be angry, sad, furious, at Mason for lying to her about the necklace. He had basically tricked her into believing he was the love of her life but the only thing she found inside herself was relief. Relief that Mason wasn't her true love. Because if that was true love it was incredibly disappointing. Being in love with Mason had been sad in the sense that it was totally not the way she had expected love to feel. So she felt relief… along with the sneaking suspicion that her true love might actually be her brother.

**Authors Note: Got this idea stuck in my head when I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to take a shower. Since it's just a one-shot I decided to go ahead and get it out even though I have four other stories I need to finish. I think it's good for clearing my head though so I can focus more on my chapter fics rather than drifting of to something else while I'm working on them. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


End file.
